Donde Termina el Mundo
by Minou Bleu
Summary: A veces uno va en busca de una respuesta en especifico, pero termina sorprendiéndose con un nuevo hallazgo.


**Donde Termina el Mundo**

* * *

 **Único Capitulo**

 **Tipo: One-Shot**

 **Genero: Humor/Aventura**

 **Advertencias: Es curioso, no tengo nada que advertir.**

* * *

Stan Marsh era joven y aventurero. Le gustaba ser uno con la naturaleza, por eso se internaba en el bosque por días. Siempre regresaba con la ropa rota y andrajosa, el cabello enmarañado en mugre, Marcas e incluso a veces mordeduras. Pero siempre regresaba siendo mas grande, fuerte y sabio. Sabia exactamente todo lo que debía hacer en cada situación. También sabia que frutos comer y cuales no, consecuencia directa de tener a un genio como amigo; Kyle Broflovski, miembro de una familia sabia y erudita, de curiosidad tan extensa como sus conocimientos e igual de insaciable.

-Me iré. -Le comento un día a su amigo, quien no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, Stan a veces, viajaba durante meses.

-¿A donde esta ves? -Pregunto.

-A donde acaba el mundo.

-Eso no existe. -Aseguro Kyle con su tono sabiondo, no era una suposición, era una afirmación, y no tenia dudas de aquello.

-Nadie puede estar seguro, nadie lo hizo antes ¿Verdad?

Kyle no podía negar que aquello era cierto, pero tampoco iba a afirmarlo, eso pondría en duda sus conocimientos.

-Sera mi gran aventura, y quizás la ultima, ni siquiera se si llegare.

-Osea que tampoco sabes si volverás.

-Exacto.

-Que pena, eres un libro ambulante de naturaleza y supervivencia.

-También te extrañare.

Apenas llego al limite del pueblo cargando una bolsa sobre sus hombros con queso y fruta cuando se encontró con Wendy. La chica le atraía, era diferente a las demás mujeres, mas testaruda y capas, nada dócil, pero a su ves femenina y maternal. Era, según Stan, la compañera de viaje ideal, pero no podían viajar sola con un hombre que no fuese su familia, así que ella no podía acompañarlo por el momento.

-¿A donde vas ahora?

-A donde termina el mundo.

-¿Volverás? -Pregunto intuyendo que ese era un viaje por demás de largo, sino interminable.

-¿Quizás?

-Yo quisiera viajar.

-No tienes esposo que te acompañe, y tu padre no viaja, tampoco puedes ir sola.

-Es muy molesto.

-Si vuelvo nos casaremos y podremos viajar juntos hasta que desees una vida mas tranquila.

-Ve con suerte.

Viajo durante mucho tiempo. Cada tanto alguna carreta que trasportaba comida y bienes aceptaba llevarlo. Siempre derecho, asía adelante, andar y andar, cuando la carreta o caballo tenia que girar una curva el se bajaba y seguía derecho, a pie.

-¿Camino recto?

-Así es.

-Sube.

A veces, descansaba algunos días en posadas, intentaba no gastar mucho aliento, debía guardar energías para caminar y caminar. Solo las palabras necesarias, para comprar provisiones, o pedir que lo llevaran, estaban permitidas. otras veces descansaba en refugios que el construía cuando un bosque se interponía en su camino, comía lo que el bosque le obsequiaba, y caminaba los caminos que el bosque le indicaba, rectos, eso si. En otras ocasiones dormía tendido en el césped cuando ni el bosque ni los pueblos lo rodeaban y era cuando mas hambre pasaba.

-¿Adonde vas?

-A donde se acaba el mundo.

-¿Eso existe?

-Lo averiguare.

-¿Para que quieres ir?

-Aventura, curiosidad.

Con el paso de los años hacia donde termina el mundo se hacia lejos, el peso del arrepentimiento comenzó a robarle su energía, A veces quería darse la vuelta pero tenia miedo de que el fin del mundo estuviese a solo unos pasos, el sabia que la gente se rendía cuando estaba por logar las cosas, no quería que aquello le ocurriera también. Pero un día simplemente ya no pudo.

Stan ya era un adulto, no era viejo ni estaba en la frontera con la muerte, pero tampoco era un jovencito y tan larga caminata había terminado por consumir toda su energía. Se tendió al un lado del camino y cerro los ojos, sin intenciones de volver a abrirlos. Su viaje había sido un desperdicio y estaba exhausto. Ahora no podría contarle su descubrimiento a Kyle, ni llevar a Wendy a hacerla una con la naturaleza, había cambiado esa vida por un viaje al que le había dedicado años en vano. Era hora de dejar el mundo, solo y arrepentido, quizás la muerte le permitiría ver el final del mapa antes de llevárselo. Esas ideas se adueñaban de sus pensamientos cuando una vos alegre hablo como si lo esperase hace siglos:

-Al fin volviste ¡No imaginas cuanto te extrañábamos! ¿Aun quieres que nos cacemos y viajemos juntos?

Era Wendy, y le sonreía.

* * *

 **Si señores, volví.**

 **Y aquí les dejo mi tercer fic, que, por si no quedo claro, Stan le dio la vuelta al mundo.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
